Project Survivor
by That1nerdyguy
Summary: A kid is turned into a super human soldier, This is going to be intense.
1. Super soldier

Violence. All around me was violence. I watched as my comrades fell before me. To my left and right was nothing but bloodshed. The only weapon I had was my body. With a roar of defiance i burst from my cover and ran to battle, (6 months earlier) "Get on your feet maggot!" I was on the ground clutching my stomach, there was a lump in my throat and the bile threatened to come up. It took a second for my legs to remember how to work. It was as i was getting up that I felt a sting in my cheek and the world spun and then i was on the ground. " I said on your fucking feet maggot! " I was starstruck but ok, so I got up my muscles screaming in protest as I did so. " NOW SON WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING NAME! " Then i responded. " Sir my name is not yet known until i am appointed one by you Sir! " " YOUR JUST A MOTHER FUCKING GENIUS ARENT YOU! " " FROM NOW ON YOU ARE PRIVATE CAINE! DO YOU LIKE THAT NAME SHITSTICK!? " " Sir yes sir! " " WELL GOOD YOU ASS! " I watched as he moved on to another kid… ( 2 months later. ) " No No No Please NO! " I was powerless to stop what they were doing to me. Then i felt iv's enter my arms, legs, torso, and face. ( 3 weeks later ) I was running full speed to the coarse. Thanks to the " procedure " i was superfast. Every one of us got the procedure but i was told i needed everyone else's new abilities. So i was on the course first, and I flew through the course before anyone then ran to the finish and beat everyone. ( another 2 months and 1 week later. ) " ALL RIGHT MEN TODAY IS WHEN ALL YOUR TRAINING PAYS OFF! SOME OF YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE! BUT YOU WILL BE REMEMBERED AS A SOLDIER. BECAUSE THAT'S YOU ARE AS OF TODAY. NOW GET OUT THERE AND FIGHT FOR YOUR WORLD! " " Time to go to work. " I said to the soldier next to me. " Just another day at the office. " He said with a grin. " LET'S DO IT! " I yelled, and with a cry of rage we ran headfirst to the covenant, to battle, and to doom.

A/N Hope you guys enjoyed my first story i will be writing more soon please coninue to read my future stories until next time!

-THAT1NERDYGUY


	2. Memory lane

Honny! Get up I need to show you something! I woke up and shot out of bed, today was the day. I was going to get accepted and nothing would stop me.

(2 weeks earlier.)

Hey mom! I'm going to consider what you said, I'm going to apply for the U.N.S.C super soldier program!

( 1 year later)

I surged forward with a cry of rage my comrades beside me. Suddenly a soldier yelled " get down!" Suddenly there was an explosion and red rained from the sky. " Its a trap!" Another soldier yelled. I dropped to my stomach. Then crawled to cover behind a airship. I turned to a crouch position. Suddenly the plane was in flames. I got merely 5 feet before the ship exploded. I flew forward and landed with a hard thud. When I got up I realized I dropped my rifle in the explosion. I drew my pistol and fired at a raging brute. Little did I know I only had 2 mags for it. I realoded and continued fire. Suddenly I heard a click, the gun was empty. I looked over and saw an approaching elite. I clicked the mag release and flicked the gun towards him the mag hit him in the head. Then I threw the empty magnum at his hand that held his gun. It dropped with a clank. I did a dive roll grabbed the gun, got behind him and snapped his neck. I returned my focus to the brute after I collected the elites ammo and plasma grenades. I threw one at the brute distracting him. Then I ran at him and jumped on his back. I grabbed my knife and stabbed it in his back. I forced the knife down making an open wound. I opened the skin flabs and saw a mix of blue blood and green organs. I grabbed a regular granade and stuffed it in him. I jumped off and landed on a passing ghost. I looked back and saw the brute explode. When I looked forward again I saw the grunt that was driving had his plasma pistol to my head. My world was suddenly a mix if red, and orange. I felt my body connect with the hard cement. I didn't die though. My armour made sure of that. But regardless I lost. I looked up and saw our cargo ship explode. " Reset!" I heard the corporal yell. "Caine! Good job, but you lost focus that's why we lost. You will run the simulation again tommarrow.

A/N Hey guys its me again I really hope you enjoyed chapter 2 mamory lane please follow up to see what happens to Caine!


End file.
